1. Technical Field
This device relates to gear transmissions and the like that provide for adjustable output from a power input source for useful control and output by different relative gear ratios for varied use applications based on three variable elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a number of different gear configurations to impart increase or decrease output ratios from a fixed or variable input source, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,547,453, 4,077,278, 4,109,551, 4,802,376, 4,916,975, 4,961,719, 5,016,493, 5,103,352, 5,116,292, 5,169,359 and 5,937,701. Also see foreign patents, Canadian Patent 989,644, French 2,638,801 and 1,323,617.
In applicant""s own prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,292, 5,106,493, 5,308,293 and 6,068,570 illustrate the orbital path change to determine variable output.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,719 a variable drive transmission is disclosed using a carrier member mounted on a rotatable crank shaft with a number of spaced pivotally mounted segments that can selectively engage a central sprocket with multiple chain engagement sprockets rotatably secured to each segment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,453 a variable speed transmission can be seen having a rotatable cage with multiple enclosed cranks. An annular cam is engaged by the cranks from which selective output can be determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,278 is directed towards dividing input rotation of force into two rotational components. An output differential combines the divided components rotational force.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,975 a torque converter is illustrated with two different gears, input is transferred through each differential gear by planetary shafts which are aligned co-axially to one another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,701 a variable speed change gear device is illustrated wherein rotation of forces are transferred from an input shaft to an offset housing which in turn is transferred to variable rings so that angular velocities of the variable rings are periodically varied relative the angular velocity of the offset housing.
In French Patent 1,323,619 a gear arrangement having a pair of interconnected differential gear segments is shown.
In Canadian Patent 989,644 a rotary mesh translating device is shown that uses two differentials with a self-locking rotary coupler.
French Patent 2,638,801 is directed towards two different mechanical power converters wherein the cage of the first differential receives input from a motor, converts same to output via inner engaging gear to input shafts of the second differential with output from the cage of the second differential determined therefrom.
A variable output transmission system having direction, engine braking, and differential output sections for enabling infinitely variable output from constant or variable input source in multiple related venue applications.
A motion controlled system utilizing multiple gear and cam assemblies for speed control of variable or constant input with variable or constant output from single and multiple input and output sources. Control assemblies impart manual and automatic selective output control utilizing multiple application assemblies for transportation and motor input equipment with phase angle control element based on three variable elements.